1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and methods for manufacturing the semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an individual identification technology in which an ID (individual identification number) is given to an individual object to clarify information such as a history of the object so that it is used for production, management, and the like has attracted attention. In particular, a semiconductor device that can transmit and receive data without contact (also referred to as an RFID (radio frequency identification) tag, an ID tag, an IC tag, an IC chip, an RF (radio frequency) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, or a wireless chip) has been introduced into companies, markets, and the like. It is important to reduce the thickness of the semiconductor device that can transmit and receive data without contact (hereinafter referred to as a semiconductor device) in order to realize reduction in product size, and a technique for reducing the thickness of the semiconductor device has been developed. A thinned semiconductor device is flexible to some extent and thus can be attached to an object that is bent.
For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-311342) discloses a method in which a semiconductor element layer including a thin film transistor formed over a heat-resistant substrate is separated from the substrate and transferred to another substrate, for example, a plastic substrate to manufacture a semiconductor device.